The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Invader Gaz of all things Doomeh
Summary: The classic OOT novelization. A boy named Link finds out that he's a hero. Man, I can't do summaries. Rated T for violence and some language.
1. The Child of Destiny

**Hello. Tis me Gaz, yes I am obsessed with Zelda as much as Invader Zim. Why do you think they nicknamed meGaz? Now. I do not own Zelda, Nintendo does. I do not own Zim either, though this story has nothing to do with Zim. Infact, I do not own anything, well...I own SOMETHINGS but well..er.. just read the story.**

**This is drum roll a novelization to Zelda Ocarina of Time! Tis like the game, though I twisted it a LITTLE in some parts. Like..There are no (or not realy) any doors in the dungeons/temples. I mean think about it, a living object (GDT and Jabu Jabu in this case) don't have doors inside them. You do not have doors inside you..do you?I hope not. That would be PAINFUL. Nowalso. Thisstory contains SPOILERS. Yes, the allmighty spoilers. If you do not want to know the spoilers..er..play the game. Or just spoil it! Now..you read!**

**Also, this is the HYLIANS' religious belief, ok? So don't hunt me down.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter I - The Child of Destiny**

Years and years ago, before time ever begain, the three godesses; Din, Nayru, and Faeroe desended from a distant nebula. The universe was empty then, no life, no water, nothing. The earth was also empty-A wasteland of desert. Din, with her flaming arms, made the land more livable. Nayru, with her wisdom, created law. And Faeroe,created creatures to live by the law; The Hylians, the main race, the Kokiri, the elf-like children in the forest, the Zoras, the fish-like people, The Gorons, the rock-eating people who lived in the hot, mountianous areas, and the Gerudo, the theves who lived in the desert, entirely composed by women. Excpet, every one-hundred years, aman was born to someday lead the tribe.They created the land of Hyrule.When their work was complete, they merged into one and formed the Triforce, which would forever live in the Sacred Realm. Only onehad thedestinyto one day to touch the Triforce, and have his or her wish granted; The Hero of Time.

Though it was not The Hero of Time who would one day touch the Triforce.

_Milinuems passed._

The Hylians thought the Gerudos weren't that annoying, one rarely had an encounter with one. _Were_ that was. Something changed once a certian man took over. He wanted more thanone section of Hyrule, but all of it. Though, that was not possible-unless he had power. The only power the Triforce could give him. But he had no idea where the gate to theTriforce was, no one knew, except possibly the Royal Family, and of course, the six sages. He became obsessed with finding the Triforce, at all costs, no matter what. Because of that, an Imprisoning War broke out

Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo wanted the Triforce. Nobody actually knew that except a few.

_Ten years passed._

Though Ganondorf never found the Triforce, his quest didn't end. The Imprisioning War ended, but Hyrule was still kept well-gaurded.

The only place in Hyrule that wasn't guarded was the KokiriForest,on the South side of Hyrule. It was guarded by magic, magic casted by the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the Kokiri. Nobody, except the Kokiri could get into the forest, but, if a Kokiri left the forest, they would die. The Kokirieach had his or her own fairy,one to guide them through life. Though one boy did not have a fairy. The Great Deku Tree knew it, they boy didn't, but he was special.He would soon go on an adventure that would change his life forever.

* * *

**Oi, bad chapter name. But it gets better..._To be continued._**


	2. The Boy without a Fairy

**Chapter 2 chapter 2! Beware My BAD CHAPTER-NAMING SKILLZ! I don't own Zelda. **

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter II**

**The Boy without a Fairy**

Aten-year-old boylayed down by a small ravine. He had messy blonde hair, andsky blue eyes. He wore a green tunic, brown leather boots, and a green hat. He poked the small fish in the ravine with a stick. He was bored-again.

"HEY LINK!"

He sat up and turned around, "Saria?"

His green-haired friend Saria was walking towards him.

Link had no friends, except Saria. He had no fairy, unlike the other Kokiri. Whenever he asked the Great Deku Tree, all he said was, _It will all make sense soon. _Link was tired of waiting, he was tired of being made fun of, especially by Mido, the so-called "Leader" of the Kokiri. He always made fun of Link, most likely even in his sleep.

"Why are you over here all by yourself?" Saria asked.

Link stood up, "Oh...nothing," Link lied.

"You can tell me ya know..."

"Fine, okay! Well, you see, i've been having these strange dreams lately, the same nightmare, every night," Link said.

"That's...strange."

"Yeah, but I planned on telling the Great Deku Tree about it, but if Mido wasn't so...so..." Link couldn't think of a word to describe the way he felt.

"So abnoxcious?" Saria said.

"Yeah."

"What happens in your dream?" Saria said.

"Oh, well, i'm in this field. I've never been there though. There's this gate and the door flies open and a girl and a lady come out on a horse. The girl stares at me, like she's sad. Then..." He said, he forgot what happened next, "That's where I wake up, shaking, and sweaty."

"Weird...and you're SURE you have never been there?"

"Yes!" Link said, "But...I get this weird feeling when I wake up, like...Something's happening, somewhere else. And the dream feels so...real."

Nightfall soon came, and Link went to his house, which was in a tree.

"Please..Don't happen again, please don't happen again!" He told himself as he got into bed. He soon drifted to sleep.

_Rain pounded on his face. Link stared at the gate. The door flew open, and a white horse with two riders came out. One was a young girl, and one was a strange-looking woman. The girl stared at him. _

_"Who are you?" Link said, but nothing but air came out._

_WHAM!_

_He fell back, he felt like he was shot with something, the last thing he saw was a shadowy figure._

_"Get up! Get up! GET UP!"_

Link opened his eyes. He was in an akward position, he was burning up. He had that nightmare again.

"How can Hyrule's destiny depend on such a lazy boy? Oh, you're up!" A small voice was telling him.

He sat up. A blue-white light was floating around him, "A..A fairy?"

"Yes! I'm a fairy! Now that you're up I have some news! I'm Navi, your new gaurdian fairy!" She said.

"I never had a fairy! FINALLY!" Link said, overjoyed.

"You...NEVER! Wow, that's strange. Well, listen, The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Now hurry up and let's go!" Navi flew into his pocket.

Link quickly put on his boots. He exited his house and skipped twords the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

"Hold up! What's makes YOU think I'LL let you in, Mr. No-fairy!" Mido said.

"But I have a fairy! See?" Navi flew out of his pocket.

Mido laughed sarcastically, then stopped, "Oh yeah, but..you're still...weird. I won't let you in without a sword AND a shield, yup that's good. THEN i'll let you in."

Link frowned and turned around. Navi seemed crushed, "You're just going tolet him bully you like that?"

"Yeah! He's done it forlike...forever," Link said, "Where are we gonna get a sword and a shield?"

"Well, I know you can buy a shield here, but the sword..." Navi said, "YES! I got it! There's said to be a sword in there!" She said, then flew over by a cave.

"In..there?" Link said, then looked down into the cave. He would have to crouch slightly.

"Yup, I think," Navi said, "Now c'mon!"

They entered the cave, then soon saw a single, ray of light shining on a tree stump with a sword on it.

"Well, there it is!" Navi said.

Link walked over to the stump and then the small sword. He read words on the stump.

_TheKokiri Sword_

_You may use this for a while. Be sure to return it as soon as possible._

Link pulled it out. Another belt and holder for the sword appeared on him. He put the sword in it's holder, "Now," He said, "The shield."

They exited the cave and headed for the small shop. The entered.

"Er...Do you have a shield?" Link asked the shop owner.

"Yep! Sure do, fifty rupees," The shop owner said.

"I think I have enough," He counted his rupees, "Yes I do." He handed him fifty rupees.

"Here ya go," The shop owner said. He handed Link a deku shield.

"Yes, NOW I can prove Mido wrong!" He said as he put the shield on his back, "Hey Mido!"

"Oh you...WHAT IS THAT?" He said.

"Oh a sword AND a shield, like you said," Link said.

"But..But..I was just..Hmph! Go, just go!" He said.

"See ya!" Link said as he ran to the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

"Great Deku Tree! I'm here! What do you need?" Link said.

"Link..Navi..Thank you for coming, I need to ask a favor of you," The large tree said.


	3. The Kokiri Emerald

**Yay I got my first review! Yes, I just relized the Deku Shield was 40 rupees but I haven't started a new game in OOT since...2 months ago. That reminds me! I need to beat the well- once I get my Collector's Edition disc back, which'll be...Once my friend beats Majora's Mask. NOW, I have no earthly idea how Link will get the slingshot. In the Manga, Link makes it himself. Though i'll think of something! Beware my bad chapter naming skillz!**

**I don't own Zelda. If I did,an OOT novel would be sitting in the Manga section of a bookstore. **

**And Incase you're wondering, I used a Text Dump to help with the following conversation between Link and the Great Deku Tree.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter III**

**The Kokiri Emerald**

"What kind of favor?" Link asked.

"Link, listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land. Whichcauses nightmares to those sensitive to it..."

"Like the one I've been having?" Link asked.

"Yes, I could say. Verily, thou hast felt it. Link, I have been cursed," The Great Deku Tree said.

"Cursed?" Link and Navi said at the same time, shocked.

"I'm afraid so. I need you to break the curse with yourcourage."

"I'll...I'll do anything, but, why me?" Link said.

"There is no time for that, thou must act quickly," The Great Deku Tree said. "Enter Link, and Navi, please guide Link."

"Yes GreatDeku Tree," Navi said and flew into Link's pocket.

The Great Deku Tree's mouth slowly opened. Link stepped inside.

"It's so dark in here," Navi said. Link expected the the Great Deku Tree's inside to be more..welcoming. Webs were everywhere, "A spider?" Link said.

"But, an average spider wouldn't curse the Great Deku Tree...They're smaller than I am-LINK! LOOK OUT!" Navi yelled.

Link quickly drew his sword and stabbed a rather large spider with it. It looked ugly, with one large eye. It didn't look like an adult spider either.

"You mean...That's just a baby?" Navi said. Link feared what came next.

They continued through the large Great Deku Tree's Inside. It became harder and harder to see, and he came across more and more webs which he had to cut with the Kokiri Sword. They then reached a dead end.

"Turn back?" Link said, but was soon staring face-to-face or in this case, eye-to-eye with a huge, brown spider with one, large, glowing yellow-red eye.

"Wha...What's _that_?" Navi asked, frightened.

"It's queen?" Link said, but was then cut off by the spider's stomps towards him and Navi.

"How do we kill it?" Navi said.

"I HAVE NO EARTHLY IDEA!" Link said, he was dodging it's attacks every few seconds. He tried to hit it with his sword, it was completely covered in hard skin, like armor. One of it's sharp legs cut his arm, "Damn it!"

"It's completly covered with armor everywhere...except-"

"It's eye!" Link finished Navi's sentence.

"Yes but how..?"

"I hope this works," Link pulled out a small slingshot, which Saria had made for him. He grabbed a deku nut and shot it at the arachnid's eye.

It let out a painful screamof pain, and fell over. This was his chance. Heran over and stabbed the creature in the eye, then again, and again. It screamed again. And again, and again. Then it stopped. It was dead.

"I did it! WE did it!" Link said triumphantly. They ran through the Great Deku Tree untill they reached it's mouth. They saw the sunlight.

"We did it Great Deku Tree! We broke the curse, we-what's wrong?" Link said. The Great Deku Tree looked worse than ever.

"Now, Link...Thou must know my time is short..."

"WHAT? I thought I-" Link said.

"That creature was not the only part of the curse...A wicked man of the desert  
cast this curse upon me," The Great Deku Tree said.

"A wicked man?" Link said.

"Yes. He wants his hands on the Triforce, the legendary relic of Hyrule. You've heard the legend of how the three godesses created Hyrule, have you not?" The Great Deku Tree said.

"Yes, I believe so, the one where they merged and created the Triforce?" Link said.

"Yes. Thou must never allow the desert man to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce.Thou musn't let this man get into the Sacred Realm...Though your efforts to lift the curse were a sucess, I was doomed before you started. I shall pass away soon, but do notgreive me. Please take this jewel, The Kokiri Emerald, to the Princess of Hyrule," The Great Deku Tree's voice weakened, "It is the same stone the evil man wants."

A green emerald with gold lining fell into Link's hands. It's glow was sure to light a room. Link put it in his pocket.

"Navi the fairy, guide Link on hisquest."

"Yes Great Deku Tree," Navi said.

"Link, Hyrule's future depends upon thee...thou art corageous...I entreat ye... Navi...Good bye." The Great Deku Tree closed his eyes and slowly turned a black color. Link closed his eyes with ashament. The Great Deku Tree had died, the Kokiri Forest had no guardian. What would they do. Who was this Princess? He was going to leave the forest, but, the Great Deku Tree had always told him that if a Kokiri left the forest, they would die. Mabye Link was different in some way. But how? He didn't know. He slowly walked out of the Great Deku Tree's meadow sorrowfully.

"WHA...WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? THE GREAT DEKU TREE'S..._DEAD_?" Mido yelled at the top of his lungs. "AND HE WANTS _YOU_ TO LEAVE THE FOREST? THAT'S INSANE! You'll die!"

"Yeah but...He wanted me to go," Link said.

"I can't believe you. Killing the Great Deku Tree and then leaving us.."

"What? I didn't-"

"Just go! You'll see!" Mido said. He then walked towards his house. Link turned around and left the forest.

"So, it is true, you are leaving."

Link turned around, "Saria?"

"Mido told me everything. I knew you'd leave someday," Saria said.

"Saria I-" Link begain.

"I understand, you and I are different. You were destined to leave, as I was to stay here," Saria told him. "I'll never forgive you."

"I'll come back, I promise!" Link said.

"I know but, take this. Whenever you play this, think of me, okay?" Saria said and handed him a small clay ocarina.

"Saria...goodbye, I'll come back, I promise," Link said,

"Be careful."

Link turned around and walked. He looked at Saria once more, the walked to whatever was beyond the forest.


	4. Finding the Princess

**YAY! Link leaves the forest! stares at reviews I'm glad you like it! I didn't use Destiny's Child for the first chapter...Twas the only thing I could think of at the time. Beware of yet another bad chapter name. I might need help with roman numerals later in the story. After 12 anyways. I'm using a clock currently.**

**ALLLLSO I do not own Zelda. **

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter IIII**

**Finding the Princess**

Link walked through the field for hours, Navi fluttering at his side. He got weaker and weaker. The wound on his arm looked worse than ever.

"Mabye Mido was right. Mabye I _am _dying," Link said as they passed a very tall tree. He sat down in its shade.

"Link, you got tobe kidding me. You're probably just tired, and plus, the Great Deku Tree told you to leave. If he knew you were going to die, he would not've told you to leave," Navi said.

"Yeah..guess you're right," Link stared at the Kokiri Emerald. "If I had just gotten there sooner-"

"It's not your fault!"

"Mabye it is! I mean, I could've saved him. If only I had more time," Link said.

"Time cannot be erased," Navi told him.

"Yeah I know!" Link got up. "How much farther to the castle from here you expect?"

"Dunno, couple hours?" Navi said.

Link continueduntill the sun dissapeared and the moon rose up into the sky. He felt tired. He could see lights in the distance, "Think they'll let us in?"

"Mabye, it's worth a try."

They walked untill two large houses could be seen in the distance, and several fenced areas. He saw several horses grazing inside them.

"Wonder who lives here," Link said amazed. He looked at a sign on archway.

_Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, home of the famous Lon Lon Milk_

Link walked over to the pasture where several horses were. He could see a stable at the end.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Link quickly turned around. A girl about his age was walking twords them. She had long red hair and wore a white dress.

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!" She said. "I'm Malon."

"Do you live here?" Link asked.

"Yes I do, and I love it! We rarely have any visitors since monsters stared appearing in the fields of Hyrule," Malon said. "What's your name?"

"Link, and this is Navi."

Navi flew out of his pocket. Malon looked amazed.

"You...You're...a fairy boy? From the forest?" She said.

"Yes I am!" Link said.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to meet a fairy boy! Wait till Papa hears this! My Papa's the owner of the ranch, but he's been gone for a while to deliver milk to the castle-"

"Castle? I was on my way there!" Link said.

"Really? You were? Do you think you can help mefind my Papa?" Malon asked.

"Ok but I don't think I'll get there till tommrow afternoon though," Link said.

"On foot you won't, but if we take a horse, we can get there by morning!" Malon said. She opened the gate to the pasture and led Link in.

Malon pointed to a small brown horse, "That's Epona, my favorite horse, and our fastest. She's very wild though, she'll only like you if you know a certian song."

"I have an ocarina," Link said. He showed her Saria's ocarina.

"Oh that's perfect! Play this!" She pulled a smaller version of Saria's ocarina. She played a countrish song. Link played it, though he messed up on the last note.

"That was great! Now Epona likes you!" Malon said as Epona trotted over to them.

They both got on and rode out of the ranch. Link was keeping a very tight hold on Malon so he wouldn't fall off. The sun was peaking out of the horizion.

"Ok, we're here! Now, I'll stay right here while you go find my Papa."

They were in a large market. "You'd better get going!When eight comes, the town's very crowded."

"You mean you're not coming with me?" Link said.

"I can't! If both of us goes in then we're bound to get caught!" Malon told him.

"Fine! Which was is the castle?" Link asked.

"Oh it's right over there," Malon pointed to a large building to the south.

"_That's_a castle?" Link said in amazment.

"Yup! Now get going!"

Link walked towards the castle. He never expected Hyrule to be so big and fascinating. He then felt a large sting on his left forearm. He looked at it and saw a large purple cut with blood. Link forgot about that.

"That looks pretty bad Link."

"Yeah I know! But I need to find both Malon's father and the Princess now!"

"It can wait! We need to find someone to bandage your arm!"

"FINE!" Link said and looked at some of the shops.

"What are we looking for?" Link asked.

"Something that's open!"

Most of the shops read _Closed _on their doors. Link's arm was hurting badly.

"Looking for something boy?" A voice said behind them.

Link turned around. A youngwoman about twenty-five was standing there, "Ouch that wound looks bad!"

"Yeah, I'm looking for something for it, but I can't find anything," Link said.

"Well, I can help you. Come with me," She lead them though a rather dark alleyway untill they reached a duilding that read _32054. _She opened the door and led Link into a one-room shop, "This is where I work, my bedroom is upstairs." They walked up some stairs. She opened the door at the top and lit a candle. They were in a one-room flat. There was a small kitchen in the corner. She walked over to it and grabbed some bandaging and a damp cloth.

"Now, let's clean this," She patted the wound with the cloth. Link gritted his teeth in pain. The woman then wrapped it in the bandage.

"There, all done!"

Most of Link's left forearm was bandaged.

"It'll most likely leave behind a scar, but nothing that bad." She said.

"Thanks!" Link said. He quickly exited the woman's shop.

"Now! Let's go to the castle."

Link walked towards the castle and soon saw a gate and a guard.

"I need to see the Princess," Link said.

"I'm terribly sorry kid, but I cannot let you in," the guard said.

"WH...WHAT? WHY NOT?" Link said.

"Er...there have been recent...Security breaches," The guard said.

"Security breaches?" Link said.

"Break-ins, therefore, the King will not let anyone else in untill next month."

"NEXT MONTH! I HAVE TO GET IN RIGHT NOW!"

"What do you need that is so important?"

"I need to give this stone to the Princess," Link showed the guard the Kokiri Emerald.

"Fine, though you'll need to sneak in. Go through the small river that lies beyond this gate, and eventually you'll reach a courtyard where the Princess is most likely," the guard said and opened the gate.

"Yes!" Link said to himself as he ran towards the river and hopped in.

"Link your bandage!" Navi yelled.

"Oh well!" Link said. He swam through a tunnel for several minutes. He then saw light. He got out. He was in a beautiful courtyard with beautful flowers and trees. A small marble staircase lead to a window. He then saw a girl staring through the window.

_Was she the Princess? _Thought Link. He had no idea, but he had to find out.

"Excuse me?" Link said.

The girl turned around. She wore a pink and white dress with matching headress. She had bits of blonde hair poking out of the bottom of the headress and blue eyes.

"Who...are you? How'd you get past the castle guards-" The girl stopped. She took a closer look at Link then saw Navi. "Is that a fairy?"

"Yes," Link said.

"Do you come from the Kokiri Forest?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"And did you recive a green stone, the Kokiri Emerald from the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yeah," Link showed her the Spiritual Stone of the forest. The girl's face lit up.

"Oh how foolish of myself, we haven't even had a proper introduction! I'm Princess Zelda."


	5. Link's Quest

**Yes it is true! Gaz did start another chapter the same day she finished one. I am so proud of myself. Don't think I forgot about Talon! Link still wakes his sleepy ass. **

**I don't own Zelda or nothing. **

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter V**

**Link's quest**

Link's job was done. He had found the Princess of Hyrule. 

"What's your name?" Zelda asked. 

"Link," he said. "Um...here," he handed Zelda the Kokiri Emerald. 

"I do not need this, it's you who needs it," Zelda said. 

"Huh?" 

"Well Link, have you not heard the story of the three godesses of Hyrule?" 

"Yes I have," Link said. 

"Well Link, when the godesses Din, Nayru, and Faeroe were done creating Hyrule, they merged together and created the golden relic, the Triforce. If one was to touch the Triforce, he or she's wish would be granted. If one with a pure heart touches the Triforce, good things would happen, if someone with an evil heart touches it-" 

"Shadows and darkness would be spread around Hyrule?" Link said. 

"Yes. A man from the desert, Ganondorf, wants to find the Triforce, and make Hyrule his. My father doesn't understand! I can't let Hyrule get destroyed!" Zelda said in an angry tone. 

"But...where do I come in?" Link asked. 

"I have been having these dreams. It's raining and there's darkness everywhere, I can't see a thing. Then, I see a pilliar of light. You're inside that pilliar of light," Zelda said. 

"Me?" Link took a closer look at Zelda, then noticed she was the girl in his dream! 

"Yes, Hyrule's fate is in our hands. You must go recive the other two spiritual stones so we can stop Ganondorf!" 

Link felt amazed at what Zelda told him. His entire life was changed. _Wait till everyone back at the forest hears this! _Thought Link. 

"There he is! That's Ganondorf!" Zelda pointed through the window ata scary-looking man. He had green skin and a red beard. He turnedto Link. He had blood red eyes. Link ducked. 

"Don't worry. He doesn't know our plan, yet," Zelda said. 

Link stood back up, "So, about those stones-" 

"Oh yes! My attendent Impa knows, she'll guide you out," Zelda said. 

A strange woman walked over to them. She had short white hair up in a ponytail and red eyes. Her outfit was skin tight with a strange eye symbol. 

"Oh wait! Link, take this," Zelda handed Link a note. "You might need some royal athourty." 

"And why we're at it," Impa pulled out a silver ocarina, "Can you play this song?" 

She played a soothing song that gave Link a tingling feeling in his stomach. He pulled out the ocarina Saria gave him and played it back. 

"Good, very good. Now follow me. Impa led Link and Navi out of the courtyard and they soon found themselves back at the castle road. Impa pointed to a tall mountian in the distance, "That's Death Mountian, where the next stone, the Spiritual Stone of Fire is." 

"Ok thanks," Link said then heard the sound of snoring. He headed twords a tree. 

"What are you doing?" Impa asked. 

"Returning a favor," Link said. Impa dissapeared in a flash of smoke. He soon saw a middle-aged man wearing overalls. He poked him a bit, "Hello? Wake up!" 

"WHAT THE?" The man got up and looked at Link. 

"Er..Are you a girl named Malon's father?" 

"Yes I am...wait, what time is it?"He asked. 

"I have no idea," Link said. 

"Well, thank you for waking me kid. I'mTalon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch, perhaps you should visit sometime?" 

"I will," Link said. 

Talon ran off. Link ran down the castle road untill he exited. 

"So...guess we'd better head to Death Mountian then?" Navi said. 

"Guess so," Link said. They exited the Castle Town.

* * *

**Another chapter done. **


	6. Clearing Dodongo's Cavern

**Wow. Chapter 6 already. And I started it...about a week ago. Thanks for all your nice reviews. Great. NOW I sound like one of my teachers. Wait, none of my teachers sound like that. Oh well. I do not own Zelda. The end. Now read.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter VI**

**Clearing Dodongo's Cavern**

"That's a rather scary looking mountian, don't you think?" Navi said as they headed towards the mountian.

"Dunno," Link said."I hope this stone is easier than the last one."

"Well..." Navi begain to say. "Woa! Look at that!"

Link saw a large windmill surrounded by a village. "Think there's a way to get to Death Mountian from there?" Link asked.

"Probably, as there's no other way in."

Link wondered why Zelda left Link in charge of finding the other two Spiritual Stones. After all, he was just a kid with a sword and shield. Why not someone older and stronger, and was more aquainted with Hyrule? Link lived in the Kokiri Forest his whole life. He thought he would die if he leaved. Mabye it was just a myth so the Kokiri wouldn't leave. Link had no idea. If only the Great Deku Tree lived longer to answer all his questions. A big lump of guilt went through Link's stomach, like he was swallowing a rock. _Why...didn't I get there sooner? It is my fault. How can I show my face there again?_

They soon entered the gates of the large village surrounding the windmill.He read the large sign next to it, "_Kakiriko Villiage._"

Link walked around a bit before continuing his quest. He saw many shops, and houses. One in paticular caught his eye;

_Former house of The Great Impa_

_Years ago, this village belonged to the Sheikah tribe. When the fire came and most of the Sheikah died, many Hylians helped rebuild this village. The Great Impa then opened this village to everyone before moving to Hyrule Castle, where she became Princess Zelda's attendent._

"Impa opened this village?" Navi said.

They continued through the village. They passed a well, and the windmill. They then saw a gate to a path.

"Is this the way to death mountian?" Link asked the guard.

"Yes, but I can't let you in without royal authorization," The guard said in a dull-tone.

"Oh..wait! I have a letter from Princess Zelda!" Link handed the guard the letter.

The guard mumbled as he read the letter. "Well, this is definitly Princess Zelda's handwriting, so I guess i'll let you in," He said as the gate opened.

"Okay thanks!" Link walked up the mountian trail.

Link could barely see in front of him. He kept on tripping over rocks.

"LINK WATCH OUT!" Navi squealled loudly. Link was about to fall off a ledge. A large, strong hand grabbed him before he fell.

"AH! Wha...I'm not dead!" Link said.

"Yeah, you'd better be careful around here," A strange voice said.

"Who..are you?"

A large tall man walked out of the shadows. He had two round black eyes, a long, large mouth, and a strip of light blond hair.

"I'm a Goron, I live here at Death Moutian. What brings you here? Especially now," he said.

"Well, I came here looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire, I was sent by Princess Zelda," Link said.

"LINK! Don't tell everyone!" Navi said.

"Oh, our leader, Darunia has it, I believe, though a man from the desert came for it. I don't think Darunia gave it to us though-"

"Ganondorf was here?" Link said.

"So that's his name.Rightbefore he left, a large boulder fell and blocked our main source of food, the Dodongo's Cavern," The Goron said.

"What grows in there? Some sort of plant?" Link asked.

"Plant? No.We Gorons eat rocks."

"Rocks?" Link said in amazment.

"Yes, rocks," The Goron said. "And some of the tastiest, most nutritious rocks are in the Dodongo's Cavern. At this rate, we'll die."

"Can't you just eat other rocks?" Link asked.

"Yes...Though the other rocks..bleh," The Goron said with a sicked-out face, "Anyway if you want to meet with Daruina, heada littlefurther up the path, you'll see it."

"Thanks," Link said and continued up the Death Mountian Trail.

Link panted, "A..little...farther?" He had walked for hours.

"I'm not tired," Navi said in her normal voice.

"Well...you're a fairy!" Link said.

"Hey I think we're here!" Navi said. They stood before an entrance to a cave. Above it, carved in, were the words, _Goron City_.

"FINALLY!" Link said. They walked into the city.

"Woa..Sure is dark in here," Navi was right. Besides about ten-twenty lit torches, there was no light at all.

Link stepped foward a few steps, but soon slipped off a ledge. "AHHHH!" Link screamed.

"LIIIIINK!" Navi yelled as she rushed to follow him down.

Link hit a dirt floor. It was not hard dirt, but moist dirt. "Guh.."

"Link! You okay?" Navi said, flying around, examining every part of his body.

"Yeah..I think," he ached in several places. He walked foward untill he reached a rug and a door.

"Hey! Wonder why this is here," Link said.

"Oh, that is Big Brother's room!" A Goron in the shadows.

"Big Brother?"

"Darunia! He locked himself in his room saying, 'I'm waiting here untill the Royal Messenger comes!' I think he's mad because that Ganondorf guy sealed the Dodongo's Cavern."

Link wondered, _Was he the Royal Messenger? _He looked at the door, "Hello? Open up! It's me! The 'Royal Messenger!'"

"Link, he won't let you in without Royal Authorization!" Navi said.

"But I gave Zelda's letter to that guard...Wait! That song Impa taught me!" Link pulled out Saria's Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullabye.

"_You're here! Finally!_" A voice screamed from inside the room. The door slowly opened. Link stepped inside.

"Hello?" Link said, and soon met with another Goron, though this one looked different. He was taller, and stronger looking.

He stared at Link, "Who are you? Where's the Royal Messenger?"

"I _am _the Royal Messenger," Link said.

"Nonsense!"

"But I was asked by Princess Zelda to find the other two Spiritual Stones!" Link said.

"You're here for that stone! That's the second one this week! Well, I'm not giving it to you!" He said. Link assumed by now that the Goron was Darunia.

"But I-"

"Listen Kid! Want the Spiritual Stone, go clear the Dodongo's Cavern! Be a man!" Darunia snapped. "Now go away!"

Link turned around and exited the room.

"He wasn't too pleasent,was he?" Navi said.

"Well, If my entire race was dying because of a food shortage, i'd be pretty mad," Link said.

"Yeah I guess, so, what're we gonna do?" Navi said.

"Exactly what he told us to do! Clear Dodongo's Cavern!"

"Fine!" Navi said as they left Goron City and walked down the trail. Though they didn't reconize the path.

"Navi, I think we're lost!" Link said.

They soon saw a clear view of a large rock. A sign next to it read, _Dodongo's Cavern._

"Okay...How do we get in?" Link said.

"Hey what's that?" Navi flew over to a large plant with a bomb-like flower.

"Oh that's a bomb flower!" A Goron uncurled next to them. "It explodes soon after you pick it up."

"That's _perfect_!" Link said. He grabbed one and chucked it at the boulder.

_BOOM!_

Dust and chunks of rock flew everywhere. Link didn't have time to take cover. He hit the ground hard.

"Hey! Dodongo's Cavern is open!" The Goron said happily, "Wait till I tell Darunia!"

The Goron rolled off.

Link and Navi entered the Dodongo's Cavern.

It smelled of smoke. Small geysers of smoke were in the floor. Link got a strange feeling. He quickly spun around and spotted a dinosaur, about the size of him.

"What's _that_?" Link said. He quickly drew his sword.

"That's a Dodongo, though that's a baby," Navi said.

"_Just _a baby!" Link said. He ran towards it and stabbed it in the back. It squealed.

"Too easy!" Link said. He then smelled more smoke than before. The Dodongo's corpseexploded. Link just barely dodged it.

"Yuck," Navi said.

"Yup, let's keep going."

They met with more and more Dodongos. Though this time they got away before their carcases exploded. They soon came to a large room with lava in the center. They heard footsteps. Loud footsteps.

"What the hell was that?" Link said, frozen.

"I think, that was King Dodongo," Navi said.

The footsteps got louder, and louder. Link soon heard breathing. He turned around. There before him was a huge Dodongo with very sharp teeth. King Dodongo gave a loud roar. Link and Navi fled.

"How do we kill him?" Link said.

"I don't know!"

"Well he has to have a weak spot! It looks like it's plastered with armor, just like the thing inside the Great Deku Tree!" Link said, but was interupted by King Dodongo rolling right at him. Link smushed himself against the wall. Getting hit by something that big would surely kill him. King Dodongo turned just before he completly crushed Link. He had scratches on his arms, legs, and face. King Dodongo opened his mouth, about to breath fire. Link saw his pink inside of his mouth.

"THAT'S IT!" Link quickly spotted a bomb flower next to him and chucked it at King Dodongo's mouth. King Dodongo begain to choke on it. A muffled boom came from his stomach and smoke came out of the dinosaur's mouth. King Dodongo fell over, dead.

"Yes! I killed it!" Link said.

"Now Link, let's get out of here," Navi said.

They ran back through the cavern untill they reached the entrance. There right outside, was Darunia.

"Well, one of the Gorons claimed you entered the Dodongo's Cavern, and I see it wasn't a lie," Darunia said.

"I...Killed the Big one," Link said.

"Yes, I can tell," Darunia said, looking at all of Link's scratches. "I didn't give that Ganondorf the stone. That's the reasonhe blocked the cavern. 'Give me the stone and I'll give you your food supply back' he said. I refuesd though. However, you risked your life to save us. I must give you my gratitude."

"...Thanks," Link said.

"What's your name?"

"Link.."

"Well Link, from now on, you and I are sworn brothers. There's no big ceremony or anything, just take this," Darunia handed Link a red stone. It was the Goron Ruby.

"Thank you for all you've done for us, Link," Darunia said. "I must leave now, but be sure and visit someday." Darunia curled up and rolled away.

"Good job Link!" Navi said, "Theres only one more stone left!"

"Yup! But where to go..." Link said. He looked up at the mid-afternoon sun.

* * *

**Well, there it is! A very fun part of the game for me. Can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	7. The Search

**Chappie 7! This one doesn't go by OOT's storyline, because I wanted to add a few other characters that I made up. I also made this one because I wanna make Link's childhood last atleast another three chapters. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter VII**

**A Search**

Link grew tired as he walked through Hyrule Fied. He had no idea where the last stone was. He knew he couldn't ask Zelda. The mid-afternoon sun told him she was most likely in a meeting. He couldn't give up. He collapsed under a tree.

"Who knew Hyrule was so...big," Link said, whiping sweat from his face.

"The Great Deku Tree always said Hyrule was larger than anyone could imagine," Navi said in her know-it-all voice. She stopped, "I hear...hooves."

Link could now see in the horizion 2 figures of horses aproching, one was shorter than the other. Link couldn't see who they were though, for the sun was making his sight blurry. He could soon see who were on the horses.

One was a young girl. Link's heart fell when he saw it wasn't Zelda. The other was a man, about thirty or so. They both got off their horses when they saw Link. He could see them more clearly now.

The man was tall, about six feet. He had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. His sharp green eyes were focused on Link. He was wearing a red long slevedshirt and black pants. Several belts were fastened on his torso. He wore brown leather boots and fingerless gloves on his hands and feet. Link could see a black hilt of a sword on his back. Link soon looked at the girl. She was much shorter than the man next to her. She wore a pink dress with black detail and work boots, much like Malon's. She had shoulder length light brunette hair and green eyes,much like the man next to her. Were they related?

The man spoke with a strong voice, "You shouldn't be out here at this time, it is far too dangerous."

"But I-"

"I was put under strict orders by the King to escort anyone on this field to safer grounds. Night is aproching," The man interupted.

"I was sent by Princess Zelda!" Link said before the man could interupt again.

"What is your name boy?" He asked.

"Link, my name's Link!"

"I see...Princess Zelda told me about you. Have you found the Spiritul Stone of Fire?" The man asked.

"Yes!" Link showed him th Goron Ruby.

"I see I can trust you. My name is Korona, and this is Tani, my daughter," He pointed to the girl next to him. She blushed in embaressment.

"Now that you're here I can deliver you a message."

"But I thought you were under the _King's _order," Link said.

"Yes...though I do not always trust the King anymore," Korona said.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"I was a former general in the Hylian army. Though it was years ago, now I run a small training school in Kakariko Village," Korona finished.

"But why do you still help the King though you don't work for him?"

"The King thinks I am still worthy of the job, though I am not," Korona said.

"What do you mean _worthy_?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you later but I have to tell you something more important than that," Korona replied.

"What?"

"The last-" Korona stopped. He turned around. Many figures were running their way. "TANI! LINK! HIDE NOW!"

Tani imeadatly ran towards some srubbary and hid inside it. Link, however, remained.

"Link, go!" Korona yelled.

They were getting closer, Korona pushed Link in the direction of the shurbbary. Link ran towards it and hid next to Tani, who looked frightened. He could soon see the figures of the people. They were women, with long red hair and burning red eyes, much like Ganondorf's. They drew their long katanas at Korona, who drew his sword and sheild. Tani gave a yelp and covered her eyes. The battle was very intense. Korona blocked most of their attacks.

"Please...be...okay," Tani said in a frightened tone.

Link turned to Tani and patted her on the back. He then heard a scream and Tani begain crying. He looked out at the battle. Korona was lying on the ground on his back. One of the women, who was wearing all black instead of pink like the others had her blade high in the air, about to stab Korona. Link wouldn't see him die.Espicially in front of his daiughter.He sprinted out of the bushes and jumped right in front of Korona. He held up his sheild.

_Crack!_

The woman's blade went right through the Deku Sheild, almost touching Link's forehead.

"What the hell?" One of them said.

Link lowered his Deku Sheild. The women begain laughing.

"You're just...a kid!" Another one said.

However, the one in all-black wasn't laughing.

"How dare you interfear with our business boy!" She spoke.

Link drew the Kokiri sword out ofit's sheath.

"You have courage boy, I can't deny that. You might've won this time..GUH!"

Someone had rammed themself into the woman. She fell on the ground unconcious. Link looked at the man. It was Korona.

"You're okay!" Link said happily.

"It's only a scratch," Korona said. They looked out. All the other women had gone, leaving the strange one in black alone.

"Tani, it's okay, you can come out," Korona called. The small girl ran out of the biushes and hugged her father tightly.

"You're...okay," She said as tears of joy dripped down her face.

"Link, I have to thank you for what you have done. You saved my life," Korona said.

Tani then grabbed Link so tightly that he almost stopped breathing, "Thank you so much..."

Link looked down at the Deku Sheild, which had a large hole in it's center. He groaned. He had no sheild.

"That's a pretty defective shield," Korona said.

"Yeah..." Link said.

"Here, take this, it might be a little heavy but it'll protect you," Korona handed Link his sheild, it had the crest of the royal family on it. It was really heavy. Link put it on his back. He would have to duck, but it would work.

"It's a Hylian sheild, It won't break like your other one," Korona said.

"Thanks! What were you going to tell me before we were interupted by those...er.." Link said.

"Gerudos, the people in the desert, now about that. The final Spiritual Stone is at Zora's Domain, just follow this river," Korona said.

"Okay i'll go there! Bye!" Link said as he headed down the river.

"THANK YOU LINK!" He heard Tani's voice scream.

"That was very brave of you, Link," Navi said.

"Really? You think so?" Link said.

"Of course!" Navi said.

They both continued down the river as the sun set.

* * *

**This was a super fun chapter to write. Link hasn't done any intense battles yet but it gets better! If you're wondering who the Gerudo dressed in black was, that was Nirana, yet another of my madeups. She's a leader of a Gerudo army, picked by Ganondorf. I don't want to spoil it too much, so you'll just have to wait till next chapter!**


	8. Lord JabuJabu

Only 1 more chapter till the one where Link pulls the Master Sword! Expect that tommrow. I don't own Zelda and I never shall.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **

**Chapter VIII**

**Lord Jabu-Jabu**

Link followed the Zora's river untill they came to a series of large waterfalls.

"Guess you'll have to hop over them," Navi said.

"Guess I will," Link said. He hopped over a few untill he reached a dead end, and a very large waterfall.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

Navi flew close to the waterfall, "I can see an opening...Wonder how we'll get in."

"It worked at Goron City..." Link pulled out Saria's Ocarina and played Zelda's lullabye.

A large strip of wood slid out over the opening, spliting the waterfall in two,allowing Link to jump in. He did so. The strip moved back inside the opening and the waterfall begain to fall again. It seemed to work by magic.

"Cool!" Link said.

He walked through a small cavern untill he smelled water. Then he saw light, then he tripped.

_Splash!_

He fell about one-hundred feet into a large pool of water he persumed. Because of the Hylian Sheild's weight, he sank to the bottom, and fell unconsious.

_He was standing in a dark place, in the middle of the night,andit was raining. Ganondorf was standing before him._

_"You've done well to get here boy..." Ganondorf said gruffly, "You've defeated most of the monsters I summoned."_

_Link just stood there, he did not say a word. He felt...different, he was tense, and could not move. The only thing he could do was make a fist, though it felt different, like something was blocking him. Link then was propelled into the air by some unknown force,and flew right towards Ganondorf. He then heard a scream, weather it was his or Ganondorf's, most likely Ganondorf's because his voice wasn't that low. Everything went black._

"_Get up! You're not dead, just get up!_" An unfamilar voice said. It seemed like it echoed a bit, and sort of high-pitched.

"Guh..Ugh..." Link opened his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hands. He was cold. He was wet, and he felt sick.

His sensitivity to light soon stopped, and his eyes opened completly. He was shocked at first, but then noticed that he was in a small cave. He was frightened a bit when he saw who was infront of him.

He looked like a man...though his skin was light blue. He had a fish tail extending from his head and wore no clothing. He had fins on his elbows and legs. His eyes were large, and aquatic. He had flippers on his feet.

"Who...who are you?" Link said weakly.

"I'm a Zora," He said.

"Wh...what happened?" Link asked. His voice was croaky and his throat and nosehurt badly.

"You fell into the water and sank to the bottom, I found you though,"The Zorasaid. "Here, take this, it'll make you feel a little better." The Zora handed Link a bottle of a thick, blue liquid.

Link gulped it down. For a second he felt like he might faint, but soon all the pain went away. He stood up.

"I'm okay now, where are we?" Link said.

"Zora's Domain," The Zora replied. He led Link out of the hallway and into a large cavern. Link could see reflections of the water on the walls and ceiling.

"What brings you here anyway?" The Zora asked.

"I was sent by Princess Zelda to collect the Spiritual Stones, I need one more, someone said it was here," Link said.

"Oh, that stone. Ruto's allways looking at that..or was," The Zora said.

"_Was_? And who's Ruto?" Link said.

"Princess Ruto is King Zora's daughter. She's recently dissapeared though. King Zora's very worried about her."

"Oh...hey what's that?" Link ran over to the water and grabbed a bottle. "A note's in there!"

He pulled the cork off and read the note.

_I'm in Jabu-Jabu's belly! Help me please!_

_-Ruto (PS Don't tell my father)_

"This Ruto's inside...Jabu-Jabu?" Link said.

"Who's Jabu-Jabu?" Navi asked.

"Jabu-Jabu's our god, but why would Princess Ruto be in _him_?" The Zora asked.

"I have to tell her father!" Link said.

"But it says not to!" Navi said.

"He'll go crazy if we don't tell him, c'mon Navi!"

"Okay!" Navi gave up.

"Can you lead us to King Zora?" Link asked.

"Fine, follow me!" The Zora said.

He lead them through a series of stone stairs untill they reached a thone room, in the center was King Zora.

"King Zora, this boy knows the whearabouts of Princess Ruto," the Zora said.

King's Zora's head shot up. He didn't look like the other Zoras. He was much more heavy-set and wore a golden headress and red jacket.

"WHAT! WHERE IS SHE?" The Zora King comanded.

"Er..." Link begain. "This note says she's inside Jabu-Jabu-"

"What?Lord Jabu-Jabu? How? He has been acting strange lately...though why would she be there?" King Zora said. He then noticed Link had a sword and sheild. "You save her!"

Link twitched, "W...WHAT?"

"You go inside Lord Jabu-Jabu and save my daughter!" King Zora demanded.

"Fine! Where is Jabu-Jabu anyway?"

"Right behind this throne is Zora's Fountian, Lord Jabu-Jabu is there."

"Okay," Link said and went out.

He saw a large fish.

"_THAT'S_ Jabu-Jabu?" Link said.

"Yup," Navi said.

"How do we get in?"

"I-"

_GROWL_

Jabu-Jabu groaned.

"Mabye...he's hungry?" Link said and grabbed a few fish from the pond next to him.

Link laied the fish on the ground infront of Jabu-Jabu. He opened his mouth and sucked Link and Navi in.

Link hit the ground. He looked around. He saw pink, pink, and someone running.

"Hey? Is that Ruto?" He ran after the figure.


	9. A Legendary Blade

**yay 9! Ok, the 2 characters in the chapter before the previous one,Tani and Korona, will not be in the story in the future. I needed an alternate way for Link to get the Hylian Sheild and find out where the third stone was. Also, I HAD to giveRuto clothes. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter IX**

**A Legendary Blade**

"Hey! Who are you?" Link yelled after the person.

The person turned around. It was a Zora, a girl Zora. She was about Link's height and looked different from other Zoras. Her head was more square shape, with no fish tail on her head. She wore circle-shaped earrings and a ripped blue dress. She looked shocked.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" She said in a demanding voice.

"Are you Ruto?" Link asked.

"_Princess_ Ruto!" She said snobby.

"Listen, Princess Ruto, you're father's really worried about you! We need to get out of here!" Link said.

Ruto rolled her eyes, "No! I can't leave!"

"You wrote a note asking for help, didn't you?"

"Note? Huh? I never wrote any note!" Ruto said.

"You...didn't?" Link said.

"Nope! Now go away...whoever you are!"

"My name's Link, and I can't leave! You're father's really worried about you!" Link said.

"Listen I'm fine! Tell him that! I've been going inside Jabu-Jabu since I was little!" Ruto said.

"You've been inside here before?" Link said.

"Yes! Though for a while he's been acting...strange, and my stone's gone!"

"Stone? The Spiritual Stone?" Link's eyes widened.

"Er...If that's what you call it."

"It's gone?" Link asked.

"Yes! And it's in here! I know it is-"

Something cut Ruto off. Link turned around.

"What's...THAT?" Navi asked frightened,

A giant jelly fish floated past them. It seemed to be going down Jabu-Jabu's esophagus. It turned a corner.

"Let's follow it!" Link said. He followed the jellyfish.

"WHAT? COME BACK! UGH!" Ruto ran after them.

Link soon entered Jabu-Jabu's stomach. He gasped. Right in the center of his stomach was a giant...something.

"It's an anemone!" Navi said.

Several other jellyfish floated over to it and plated it. Link drew his sword and charged towards it.

"AUGH!" Link screamed as he hit the cround, trembling. The creature electricuted him.

"Link are you okay?" Navi asked.

"Yeah...I..think so."

He got up. Ruto was now standing behind him.

"T..Take this! It'll help!" She said and handed him a yellow boomerang with a red jewel encrested on it's center.

"Of course!" Link said. He aimed the boomerang right at it's tentacles, attached to the top of Jabu-Jabu's stomach. When he threw it, the tentacles chopped off, and all the jellyfish flew out.

"We need to strip it's armor!" Navi yelled.

"Okay!" Link threw the boomerang at one of the jellyfish, which died. He repeated it untill all of the jellyfish were gone. He stared at the anenome before him. Link drew his sword and charged at it.

_SLASH_

Link stabbed it right in the center, causing green liquid to spew out all over Link

"Ugh.." Link said and stabbed again untill...

_BLUGH_

The entire creature exploded in green liquid. Covering Link and Ruto, Navi, however, dodged it.

"Yuck!" Ruto said. Her eyes then focused on a small blue stone in the center of Jabu-Jabu's stomach. "My...MY STONE!" She ran up to it and picked it up. It wasn't all covered in goo like everything else.

"The last one..." Link whispered.

"What...the last one? What do you mean?"

"That's the last Spiritual Stone! I need to take it to Princess Zelda!" Link said.

"Oh...Well...I'll let you take it. Under ONE condition!" Ruto said.

"What?"

"Well...My mother gave me this stone when I was little, before she died. She said to give this stone ONLY to the man I shall marry. You can say it's like an engagement ring. I'll give you the stone, ONLY if you promise to marry me!"

"Oh..Ok..." Link said. He would have to marry Ruto, or did he? Once all this was over, he could go back to the forest, where nobody would find him.

"LINK!" Navi said.

Ruto handed him the stone, "Least I have the last one!"

They then heard gurgling. Then the entire stomach filled with water and they flung out of Jabu-Jabu's mouth, and splashed into the water.

"That was...weird," Link said. He wasfloating face-up in the water. He still clutched the Zora's Saphaire in his hands. He swam to the shore, where Ruto was.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go before my father has a heart attack," They entered Zora's Domain.

"RUTO! MY PRECIOUS RUTO! YOU'RE OKAY!" King Zora screamed when he saw his daughter.

"Yeah..er..Link saved me," She pointed to Link.

"Thank you so much Link! How can I repay you?"

"I already gave him my stone, so there's no need," Ruto said.

"I'd better hurry! Bye!" Link ran over to the entrance to Zora's Domain and exited.

He could see the moonlight and decided it would be faster to swim down the river. He did so and eventually saw the castle.

"It seems...darker," Link said.

"Yeah and very spooky," Navi added.

They then heard a crash of lightning, and rain poured down on them. Link could barely see.

"Link, the drawbridge is closed, let's wait till morning!" Navi said.

Just as they were about to turn back, they heard an explosion and the drawbridge swung open.A horse sprinted out.

"No...No it can't be...Navi, this is my dream!" Link said.

The white horse had two passengers, one was Impa, and the other was Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

Zelda looked at him, sadly. He was re-living his dream. It all made sense now.

Impa's tight grip lessened on Zelda, and she threw something at Link, though it flew over his head and entered the river. It sank to the bottom. He saw the horse exit behind the hills and dissapear.

"Link..what happens next?"

"I..." Link begain. He then smelled smoke and saw another figure on a horse come out of the castle town.It was Ganondorf.

"Dammit! I lost them!" Ganondorf spotted Link. "Hey you, kid! Which way did that horse go?"

Link was silent. The only thing he felt was the fast beating of his own heard over the rain. He pulled the Kokiri Sword out of it's sheath. Ganondorf laughed.

"So..you think you can protect them, do you?" He said.

Link stared into his fire red eyes. He wanted to protect Zelda. He then jumped as high as he could, higher than ever. He pointed his sword at Ganondorf. He laughed some more, and punched Link when he almost had it.

He hit the ground hard. He looked over at Ganondorf, who was forming an energy ball in his hand.

"No..no..." groaned Link, but it was too late, the energy ball flew at Link, and hit him. He felt pain in his entire body, from head to toe...everywhere. He then saw Ganondorf ride away. Link sat there, filled with pain, fighting to stay concious, but soon failed.

_Link was standing beforea shadow...he couldn't see it..what was it? Someone was laying before the shadow, it was Zelda. She shadow raised it's sword and was about to kill Zelda, when someone appeared, and blocked his blow. Who was it?_

"_Link...Link.._" Someone was speaking to him. He opened his eyes. It was still raining, and still night. It still hurt. Badly.

He then saw the person standing before him. It was Zelda.

"ZELDA! What..you just..?" Link then notied he could see right through her. "You're..."

"_I'm fine Link! I'm contacting you telepathically, listen to me. The object I threw to you was the Ocarina of Time, a sacred instrument of the Royal Family. You already have the three Spiritual Stones. All you needis the Ocarina of Time. Go to the Temple of Time once you get the ocarina and place the three stones in their slots. Then play the song engraved on the alter. All will make sense then Link. Goodbye..._"

"NO! Zelda...wait!" But it was too late. She was gone. He stood up, and clutched his chest. He groaned.

"Are you okay Link?" Navi said. "Ganondorf hit you pretty hard."

"I'll be okay..." Link said. He walked over to the moat and stared into the river. He jumped in and grabbed the Ocarina of Time from the bottom. It had a blue glow to it. He got out of the moat and entered the Castle Town.

It was dead silent. He could see the place was mildly burned, but it could be changed if some work was put into it. He then spotted a cathedral-type place. He ran towards it. He opened the large wooden doors. The Temple of Time was beautiful inside. Most of it was marble, walls and floors, but a red carpet streched over to an alter. He wallked over to it. He saw a largedoor with aTriforce drawing above it. Link readthe messageoutloud, "_Thee who holds the three Sacred Stones and the Ocarina of Time, placethe three stoneshere and play this song_."

Link placed the Kokiri Emerald intoone slot, the Goron Ruby intoanother, and the Zora Sahpaire into the last. He then pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He looked atthe notes engraved into the alter. He couldn't read music...but then hefelt like he could play it. He placedthe Ocarina ofTime intohismouth and played the song.

The Triforce drawing above the door glowed, and the door slowly opened.

"Zelda said it would all make sense now...I hope she's right," Link walked into the room before him. Navi gasped.

"Link...is that...?" She flew over to the single pilliar of light in the room. "It is! It's the legendary blade! The Master Sword!"

Link walked over to it. The Master Sword had a blue hilt. It had strange designs around it and a gold jewl conecting it to the blade. Link then noticed how large it was. An engraving of the Triforce was close to it's hilt. It was lodged into a pedistal. _Should I pull it? _He thought.

"Link...?" Navi said.

His hands were holding the hit of the Master Sword, about to pull it out. Though when he did, nothing happened._Must be heavier than I thought, _Link said to himself. He pulled harder, untill it zoomed out.

"Link! What's happening?" Navi said as they were suddenly surrounded by blue light. Link, still trying to keep grip on the Master Sword, looked around him, untill everything around them dissapeared. All he saw was blackness. He then heard an evil laugh, and blacked out.


	10. The Hero of Time

**I know what you were thinking, "WHERE'S THE CHAPTER?" Well here it tis! I do not own Zelda. The end. I WANT REVIEWS!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter X**

**The Hero of Time**

Link was standing there, in the middle of nothing. The only thing he could see was a bright golden light. He begain to walk towards it. What was it? He was getting closer. But then, it dissapeared. He then faded out once more.

He feltlike he was dead.Mabyehe _was_ dead. He couldn't hear, speak, or see. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The laughter he heard must'vebeen Ganondorf's. He must've killed Link. He failed hisquest. That thought made him make a fist. A fist? He could move! Though, it was really hard to move. He felt stiff, like a single joint in his body hadn't moved for a very long time.

"Link...Link the Chosen One! Wake up!"

_Chosen One_?Who was talking to him? He could then feel more things, then he noticed, he was standing up! He could then open his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a strange chamber. Blue light illuminated through it and the floor seemed translusent; like he was standing on water. Everything seemed to move like water also. Six circular platforms surrounded him. A green one, a red one, a blue one, a purple one, an orange one, and a yellow one. An elderly man was standing on the yellow one. He was slightly bald, with white hair and a short beard. He was heavy-set and wore orange and gold robes. Link tried to ask him who he was, but strangly, all that came out was air.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light," the man spoke. Link then confirmed that he was the one talking to him. "Where we stand is the Chamber of the Sages, in the Light Temple,deep in the Sacred Realm."

_We're in the Sacred Realm?_ Thought Link.

"Now Link.." Rauru begain. "I know you may wonder why we're here, but first, I need you to do something."

_What? _Link thought. Surely, it couldn't be that hard, after all,he fought tons of monsters already.

"Just..Look at yourself," Rauru said.

Why did he want Link to look at himself? Link looked down. His eyes widened.

He could see a clear reflection of himself. He moved his arms a bit to make sure it was really him. It was. He was an adult. He was wuch taller, about six feet tall. He looked stronger also. He wore the same green tunic and hat, though they were larger. His arms and legs were covered in a white fabric, which Link could see the top of on his neck.Most of his foreams weregloved in leather,showing only the tips of his fingers. He wore boots like before. His hair was it's normal, messy, blonde self, though the tips reached his shoulders now.A small blue ring was on his ear.His eyes seemed smaller than before-or mabye his head got bigger. He then noticed that instead of the Kokiri Sword on his back, he had the Master Sword! The Hylian Sheild restedon front ofit. Link wondered what happened to him.

"What...happened?" He asked. His voice was much deeper. He coughed.

"Well.." Rauru said. "You see, that sword, the Master Sword, is the sword that only one with the destiny of the Hero of Time can weild."

"So does that mean...?" Link begain.

"Yes Link, you are the Hero of Time, chosen by the gods and godesses to save Hyrule."

Link felt a jolt in his stomach. He was the Hero of Time?

"But...Why am I like this?" He asked. He then felt something moving inside of his hat. He pulled it out. A small blue light flew out. "Navi!"

"Link? Is...that you?" She asked.

Link nodded. Rauru continued, "The Master Swordwas to serveas a key to the Sacred Realm, which only you would able to reach...So they planned. You see, they planned on the Hero of Time being a young man, not a child. So when you pulled out the Master Sword and a teleported to the Sacred Realm,instead of letting you have the Triforce, you were placed here, while you soul slept for seven years."

Link cringed, "Seven..._Years_?"

"Yes Link."

"But...If I didn't get the Triforce, who did?" Link said.

Rauru gritted his teeth.

"No...Ganondorf didn't..." Link said.

"Unfortuantly...yes," Rauru answered. "Ganondorf got the Triforce."

"So...all I did was for nothing?" Link said.

"No, it wasn't all for nothing, you now weild the Master Sword, the sword needed to defeat Ganondorf. Though there is one last step before you can even face Ganondorf,"Rauru said as a bright light appeared in front of him.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"As I said before, I am the Sage of Light. There are five more temples and five more sages which need your help. You must awaken the sages. Though, the temples most likely have been infilitrated by Ganondorf's minions. You must journey to those temples. I will now give you the Light Medalion, adding my power to yours," The ball of light could now be recognized as a medalion, which flew over into Link's hands. It glowed, then dissapeared.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Remember Link, adding his power to yours!" Navi said.

"I don't feel any different," Link said.

"You will...This is where I must say goodbye. Good luck, Hero of Time," Rauru said as light surrounded him and Navi. When the light dissapered, they were back at the Temple of Time. It looked exactly like before.

"Seven years...that's...amazing," Navi said.

"Amazing! Ganondorf got the Triforce and I just slept!"Link said.

"Well...whatever, let's just get out of here," Navi said and sat on Link's head.

They walked towards the entrance to the Door of Time. They heard footsteps. Link turned around so fast that Navi fell off. A strange looking person was standing there. He wore a blue and black jumpsuit which covered his whole body. A red eye design was on his chest. He had many bandages all over his body. His golden hair covered one of his eyes, which Link could see, were red. Link thought he would attack, but he didn't.

"Welcome back, Hero of Time," He spoke.

"What..? How do you know my-" Link started.

"I have my ways. I am Sheik, a survivor of the Sheikah tribe."

"Sheikah? Wasn't Impa a Sheikah?" Navi whispered into Link's ear. For the first time since he woke up, he thought of Zelda.

"Zelda! Where is she?" Link asked loudly.

"I do not know of the Princess's whereabouts, though I do know one thing," Sheik said.

"What?"

"The five temples in this land are located in five areas in Hyrule. One is in a forest, one in a mountian, one under a vast lake, one in the house of the dead, and one in the godess of the sand," Sheik said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Link asked.

"I was told this when I was young, it is legend. The Forest Sage I think is a girl you know, though she cannot hear our call-"

"SARIA!" Link yelled.

"Yes, though she needs your help. I'd check out the Forest Temple first, though the way you're equipted now, you can't even get in. I advise you visit Kakiriko Village. You might find something useful there, goodbye, I shall see you again," Sheik then took out a small pellet, threw it on the ground, and dissapeared.

"Well, you heard him! Let's go!" Navi said.

They turned around and entered the main room of the Temple of Time. Link then looked at the alter, where the three Spiritual Stones were. The inscription was different though:

_The Door of Time has been opened._

_The Hero of Time was here._

* * *

**There! The chapter you were all waitin for!**


	11. A new Hyrule

**YAY! I had no idea how fun this was gonna be. Once I finish this, I plan to write a novelizationMajora's Mask, the sequal. I wanted to make this chapter more interesting, and I hope it'll work. Zelda is owned by Nintendo, not me, though that would be spiffy.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter XI**

**A New Hyrule**

Link walked out of the Temple of Time, still trying to adjust to his new body. Though what he saw was not the Hyrule he saw seven years ago. It was darker, and scarier looking. Link looked over at Hyrule Castle and gasped.It was gone. In it's place was a large, tower-like palace.

"He destroyed it.." Link said in shock.

"He can do whatever he wants, he has the power of the Triforce, remember?" Navi said.

"Er...Let's go. That Sheik person advised we go to Kakiriko Village, should we..Oh my god," They were standing in what used to be Hyrule Market. It wasnow deserted, in ruins, and was even scarier-looking because of the burning red sky. A light breeze was blowing towards him.

"Um..Link?" Navi said in a fightening tone. Link swirled around. Before him were two zombie-like figures. They were oviousally dead, with torn brown flesh. They were really thin, their bones sticking out. Their mouths were right open, showing nothing. He then stared into their dark, eyes. He froze, They started to limp towards him. Link couldn't move.

"Link! They're Redeads! Their gaze will paralyze you! You have to fight!" Navi shouted.

But it was too late. The Redeads were almost there. Their mouths opened wider, to reveal sharp, bloody teeth. They were inches away.He felt the flesh of his stomach be torn. He wanted to scream, and fight, but he couldn't even move an inch. He felt life sucking out of him. Then another bit his back, then another came.

"LINK! FIGHT! JUST THINK!" Navi flew infront of his face, blocking the Redead's gaze. He had barely a second. Link grabbed the Master Sword out of his sheath, not realizing how light it seemed. He spun around, stabbing each Redead in the process. Link fell, and hit the ground hard.

"Guh..." Link said. He felt terrible, and weak.

"Link, are you okay?" Navi asked.

"Ugh...yeah...We..need...to..go," Link slowly got up and limped out of the castle town.

"Those wounds look bad! You need help!" Navi said.

It was true, three large bites were on his stomach and back. He groaned. They soon crossed over a hill and could see Kakiriko Village in the distance.

"Link...Link! Li-" Navi's voice suddenly gotsofter untill Link fell over and fainted.

_"Link! Link! Link get up! Please...get up! Get up!"_ He could hear Navi's small voice, crying.

"N...Nav..Navi..."Link muttered.

"Thank godesses your okay!" Navi said and flew over to Link. "You're really sick. Aparently the Redead's bite contains a venom."

"Well...Tha...That's just great," Link said.

"No it's not!" an unfamilar voice said.

He then noticed they were moving in some sort of wagon. Filled with milk and hay.

"You need to drink some milk! There's enough that nobody'll know!" The voice said again. He guessed it belonged to a young woman. It was soothing, and somewhat familar.

"Wha..happened," Link said as he popped off the cork off the bottle of milk and chucked it down.

"Well, you fainted. Then this wagon heading for Lon Lon Ranch came and-" Navi begain.

"Lon Lon Ranch?" Link said in shock.He then saw the ranch in the distance.

"Yeah i've lived there all my life. Though my father was kicked out," She then turned around. She had red hair and blue eyes. "You know...you look familar."

Link stared at her, "M...Malon?"

She stared at him.

"How do you know my..Fairy boy?" Malon gasped.

"Er...yeah..it's me.." Link said weakly.

The wagon then came to a hard stop. He then noticed that they were at the ranch.

They just stared at each other. Link then attempted to get out of the wagon, but hit the ground hard. Malon jumped out.

"For someone who looks so strong, you're pretty weak," Navi said.

"C'mon! I'll help you in!" Malonhelped him up and they entered the house.

She led him to a sofa, where he sat down. She then ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a purple potion.

"Here! It tastes like crap, but you'll die unless you drink it!" Malon chucked the bottle into Link's mouth and it slowly dripped down his throat. It tasted terrible, but he soon begain to feel better.

"Ugh..You were right, and how do you know what it tastes like?" Link coughed. Purple smoke came out.

"It cures basically anything," Malon replied.

"Atleast you won't die now!" Navi snapped."After all, you _do _have to save us."

Link suddenly remembered what Sheik suggested.

"Malon, I need to get to Kakiriko Village!" Link said.

"I just came from there! I could let you use one of our horses but...I don't know if Ingo will allow it," Malon said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about six years ago, our only worker, Ingo suddenly forced my dad out and became owner! I only get to see him once a month now!" Malon said sadly.

"I could...mabye help you escape here," Link suggested.

"Oh..er...I don't know, I would need a way to distract Ingo, and that's hard to do," Malon said.

"I'll take care of it!" Link said.

"Oh..ok..but be careful!" Malon said.

Link walked out of the farm house and soon saw the pasture. Horses were running freely like before, but the gate was sealed shut. At the entrance was Ingo the former ranchand.

"Erm...hi," Link said.

"Oh hello sir, welcome to Ingo Ranch, i'm Ingo, the owner," He said proudly.

_Man he's really self-concious, _thought Link.

"How would you like to ride one ofmy fine horses?" Ingo asked.

"Er...sure," Link said.

"That'll be fifty ruppees," Ingo said.

"What? Why can't I ride for free?" Link said angrylly.

"Because, my horses are too fine for just anyone to ride," Ingo said. Link rolled his eyes.

"Fine, here!" Link threw fifty ruppees at Ingo. He slowly opened the gate.

"Pick one, but don't take forever!" Ingo shouted.

_Which one is her? _Link tried to pick out which one was Epona, but couldn't. Link then remembered the song Malon taught him seven years ago. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He placed it in his mouth and played the song. He felt a nudge on his back. When he turned around. He met the sweet brown eyes of Epona. She was larger than before, and fully saddled. Link strocked her neck and smiled.

"_Well?_" Ingo snorted.

"She's good," Link said, not taking his eyes off Epona.

"Well hurry up!"

Link hoisted himself up onto Epona. He stumbled a bit since he was much higher off the ground, but soon got used to it. He tugged on Epona's reins a little, which caused her to trot slowly. He kicked her lightly, and she started to run. Link rode Epona around untill Ingo clapped his hands and spoke up.

"Well, you're pretty good, how about a little...race?" Ingo asked.

"Sure," Link answered.

Ingo got ontoa rather ugly looking horse and rode it outside the pasture. Link followed.

"One lap around the corral, whoever reaches here first wins, one, two, three go!" Ingo took off.

"Hey!" Link begain to ride after him. He rode as fast as Epona would go, which was pretty fast. He was catching up. He was a matter of feet away. He zoomed past him. He could see the finish line in the distance. He didn't look back, he smiled as he ran past the white line and stopped.

"Yes!" He said quietly

"You're pretty good!" Navi said.

"Thanks!" Link said just as Ingo angerly rode towards them and stopped.

"UGH! I demand a rematch! If you win you can keep...the horse! Yes the horse!" Ingo snapped.

It was hard for Link not to eccept the challenge, having Epona would shorten the time it took for Link to cross Hyrule.

"Okay," Link said. They lined up on the white line again.

"One two three go!" Ingo yelled. Link took off as fast as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Malon, with a bag of stuff, hop onto a horse and take off, leaving the ranch. Link could see the finish line. He crossed it yet again.

Ingo yet again angerly crossed the finish line, Link having beaten him again. He got off the horse and ran over to the farm house.

"SHOOOT! IF THE GREAT GANONDORF HEARD OF THIS HUMILIATION, I'D BE RUINED! AND IS THAT HORSE EPONA?NOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE THAT HORSE TO THE GREAT GANONDORF! I saw what you did to Malon! I am NOT letting this place have no workers, you can keep the horse, but you'll never leave this ranch!" Ingo slammed shut another gate, blocking the entrance. Ingo laughed insanely and shut himself in the farm house.

"Well..that was..strange," Navi said. "How will we get out of here...No.."

Link was positioning Epona to jump over the gate.

"Link! What if you don't make it over! It looks sharp!"

"She can do it," Link said. "Okay, Epona, you can jump over the fence, just believe you can." Link rode Epona as fast as he could. "NOW EPONA!" She jumped over the gate, it was like everything was in slow motion. When Epona's hooves hit the ground, she kept running. They entered Hyrule field, where they saw Malon waiting for them.

* * *

**YAY! Sorry if it took so long.**


	12. A Troubling Reunion

**Hi, yeah tis me again! I am insanely bored so I decided to write chapter 12. I want Reviews. So R/R!**

**I do not own Zelda. The End.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter XII**

**A Troubling Reunion**

Link stared down at the strange object. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Malon said.

Link had followed Malon over to Kakiriko Village where she soon be with her father.

"Er...I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what is it?"

"It's called a hookshot. Use it to latch onto things. Found it in the atic of the ranch," Malon told him.

"Cool," Link said. He shot it at a nearby crate, which flew straight at him. It hit him in the head. "Ouch.."

"Hope it helps! Thank you, Link!" Malon grabbed the horse's reins and walked her deeper into the crowds of people.

"Think that's what Sheik was talking about?" Navi asked.

"I sure hope so," Link said. He was glad to see that the population of Kakiriko Village had grown since Link saw it last. He hoisted himself onto Epona and rode off towards the Kokiri Forest.

"Think that the forest's changed much?" Navi asked. She sat on Link's shoulder.

"I hope not, but everywhere else has," Link said.

"Yeah, good point," Navi said sadly.

They neered the forest. They stopped. "Think we should go on foot?" Navi asked.

"Yeah.." Link got off Epona and walked into the forest. The familar smell made Link smile,but he felt like something was different. A large plant rose before him.

"Ah! A giant Deku Baba!" Navi yelled.

Link quickly rose his sheild to deflect the creature's hard attempts to swallow Link whole.

"I can't get it!" Link said.

"Try the hookshot!" Navi suggested.

Link pulled out the hookshot Malon gave him and aimed it and the giant Deku Baba. When he shot it, he expected the plant-monster to zoom at him, but instead _he _flew at it. He hit the ground midway there though. "Huh?"

The hookshot had peirced a hole in the giant Deku Baba's stem, causing it to break in half. Link got to his feet and continued. He met several more giant Deku Babas before reaching the center of the Kokiri Forest, which was covered with giant Deku Babas and Deku scrubs.

"What happened?" Navi said in complete shock.

"I have no earthly idea, but let's find Saria before something really bad happens," Link said.

"The Great Deku Tree toldme of the Forest Temple, which is located deep in the Lost Woods," Navi said.

"Guess that's where we're going," Link said. They walked into the Lost Woods, where they soon met with the last person they expected to see...

"Mido?" Link said suprised.

"Who're _you_? And how do you know my name?" Mido asked in his snobby voice. He hadn't changed one bit at all. He was still the annoying kid he always was.

"Er...um...I..."

"You must know _him_," Mido said.

"Who's him?" Link asided.

"That idiot Link! He killed the Great Deku Tree and now there are all these monsters here, it's all HIS FAULT!" Mido yelled.

Link was speechless. He just stood there frowning, _How can I fix this?_ Link thought.

"Let me through and I'll get rid of all the monsters," He said.

"No! Saria told me to let nobody in! Nobody!"

"But I was sent here to do this! You have to let me in!" Link said. It was like he was re-living a normal conversation with Mido all over again.

"Not unless you know Saria, which you DON'T!" Mido said.

"Yes I do," Link said.

"Prove it!" Mido smiled evily.

"Okay," Link pulled out Saria's Ocarina. Mido's eyes widened. Link then played the song Saria always used to play.

"Wha...Who are you anyway? I feel like I know you..." Mido asked.

"Mabye you do," Link said as Mido moved out of the way.

"If you see Saria, tell her I said hi okay?" Mido said.

"Okay," Link said as he continued. He soon reached a meadow where a broken staircase leading to a temple was.

"We meet again."

Link turned around to see Sheik standing there.

"Did you follow me here or something?" Link asked.

"That's my secret," Sheik said.

"Um..okay," Link said unsurely.

"Anyway, as you might have seen, this forest has been invaded by monsters, sent by Ganondorf," Sheik told him.

"But I thought nobody that's not a Kokiri can't get into the forest," Navi said.

"Since the Great Deku Tree died, the spell protecting the forest faded, therefore, leaving the forest an easy target," Sheik said. "But, if you manage to defeat the evil in this temple, the forest will return to normal."

"Then we'd better get going," Link said.

"Goodbye, I shall see you again," Shiek said, then dissapeared into a puff of smoke.

"I hope this works," Link aimed the hookshot at a large tree limb, hanging over the temple's entrance. Link shot it at it, and he zoomed up. He hit the platform above and entered the Forest Temple.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'll try to get a chapter up tommrow.**


	13. An Old Friend

**Yes, Gaz has lied. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up earlier. Also, bad news, I left arm most likely broken, though my hand is perfectly fine. **

**Zelda ish not mine.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter XIII**

**An Old Friend**

The atmosphere of the Forest Temple reminded him alot of the Kokiri Forest itself, therefore, a smile was forced to come across the Hero of Time's face. Though this moment was cut off by the twin howling to two creatures in front of him. They reminded him of wild, un-trained, oversized dogs with sharp, large teeth.

"I just entered! Sheesh!" Link said loudly.

Navi giggled, "You're still a kid really, aren't you? Anyway, those are Wolfos, their tail is their weak point."

"Got it," Link said as he drew the Master Sword out of it's sheath. He hadn't really used it before, but he was suprised at how light it was.

One of the Wolfos was charging towards him. When it pounced, Link rose his sheild. The creature struck it with a loud _clang_. It flew to the other side of the small entrance room, like it hit a wall. The other one charged at him. Link decided to strike its tail right when it pounced.

Once it jumped, pointing its sharp claws at Link, he ran quickly out of the way and jumped. The Master Sword struck the area where its tail was, and theWolfos growled in pain. However, once the creature hit the ground and Link turned around to face the second one, it wasn't there.

"LINK BEHIND YOU!"

Navi's warning was to late, for the Wolfos struck Link's shoulder. He winced in pain as the Wolfo's claws dug into his right arm. He quickly hit his back hard against the tree next to him, causing the creature's grip to loosen, dropping it to the ground. Link waited for the Wolfos to jump at him again, and when it did so, Link attacked it's tail and sent it to the ground.

Link placed the Master Sword in it's sheath and placed his sheild on his back. He examined the wound on his arm. It wasn't very deep, thoughNavi thought otherwise.

"Link you have to be careful! That thing could've killed you!"

"I'll be fine," Link said as he stood up and opened the door on the far side of the room. They entered a small hallway that was just a little larger than the door he had opened. The paintings on the wall were dusty and old. Link walked on the red carpet to the next door. He walked into the dark room, only lit by one or two torches.

"Looks like we're the only real life here besides whatever creatures lurk here," Navi pointed out.

"Sheik said Saria was here, and I sure hope he was right," Link said.

He could've sworn he saw a rather bright moving light on the other side of the large room. Link signaled Navi to fly into his pocket. She did so. Link held his breath as he listened for anything, _anything _that could signal human life. He heard heavy panting, which was rather high-pitched. He walked over to see who or what it was. He soon could see the light was in fact, a fairy! It dissapeared shortly though. When he finally reached where the fairy was, in the dim lighthe smiled at who he saw.

"Saria."

Her face was filled with astonishment when she heard her name. "Wh...Who are you? How do you know my name?"

His smile turned to a frown when she didn't recognize him. "You..don't remember me?"

Confision remained in her face, "who are you? How do you know about here?"

"Saria...Please remember me...You have to.." he said sadly.

"I..don't know who you are!" Saria said.

This was oviousally not working...He patted his pocket, "Navi?"

The small blue-white fairy flew out of Link's pocket. Saria went pale.

"L...Link?"it looked as if she had stopped breathing. "Is...that you?"

Link nodded slowly. Saria stared up at him with a smile, followed by tears, "_You're back! You're back!_"were the only words that seemed to come out of her mouth for a matter of minutes. She gave him a big, strong hug around his waist, seeing Link was now a good six feet tall. "I've missed you so much!" she then said.

"I'm sorry...I've been gone so long," Link said as he pat his friend on the back.

Saria stopped hugging him then gave him a sharp look, "where have you been?"

Link took his eyes off of Saria for a moment. "Um...It's kinda hard to explain."

"How so?" Saria asked.

"Well..." Link begain. He then started telling Saria about everything that had happened, him collecting the three spiritual stones, the Master Sword, and finding out seven years had passed.

"So..those seven years went by in an instant to you?" Saria asked.

"Yeah.." Link said.

"Well..it's nice to have youback!"

Link smiled. He then heard a sound in the distance, like a cackling. Link ran to check it out. Saria followed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short...**


	14. The Forest Temple

**Whohoo! Happy Halloween! Here's my present! Chapter 14.What amI gonna be for Halloween? Zelda of course! From the Twilight Princess Trailer. Except my cloak thing is maroon, not black. It's real name is Gothic Slayer Burgndy.**

**Also..I forgot what order you face the poe sisters..I think it's red, blue, green, and then purple.**

**Zelda ish not mine.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter XIV**

**The Forest Temple**

"Link? Where are you going?" Saria yelled after him.

He stopped. "Shh...I hear something."

"What?"

"A..cackling," Link said. It was getting louder. He soon saw the source, or did he? They were less than ten feet away from a painting of a red ghost. He motioned Saria to stay there as he pulled out the Master Sword slowly.

"Erm..think it's jinxed or something?" Navi asked.

"No..." Link said lowly. Then, without warning, he lunged towards the painting and stabbed the painting with the blade, though the ghost was quicker than Link, and dissapeard before he reached it.

"Huh?" Navi said.

"Wait! There it is again!" Link said. He pointed to the top of a staircase which lookedpretty old, infact, the whole room looked old. Another painting with the same red ghost was there.

"I need something to make it not see it coming...something like-"

"_A bow_?" Saria finished.

"Yeah!" Link said.

"I've heard storiesthat incase the Kokiri Sword was ever taken, there would always be another line of defense hidden in the forest temple- The Fairy Bow," Saria said, whose face then went glum, "But.."

"There's a catch, right?" Link asked.

"Yeah...you see, The Great Deku Tree always thought that the forest would remain safe, however he was wrong. Monsters started appearing not too long after you left, that's why many people think that _you _killed the Great Deku Tree, you just left."

"Saria I-"

"It's okay..I understand completly, anyway, since he thought that the forest would remain safe, he had the bow hidden, _well _hidden," Saria finished.

"So, this is gonna be harder than we thought, right?" Navi asked, who was laying on Link's head.

Saria nodded. "He said that whoever was destined to find it, would find it someday. Link, I think that's you."

"Kinda figures.." Navi said.

Link rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's go look."

Saria begain to walk up the old-looking stairs, which creaked slightly with her steps. Link brushed the cobwebs away and followed her, the steps creaking louder as he walked.

_CRAAAAACKK_

"_SARIA WATCH OUT!_" Link yelled as the steps caved in, sending Link and Saria down to a dirt floor. Dust blocked Link's sight.

"LINK! SARIA! ARE YOU OKAY?" He heard Navi's faint call.

Link coughed, "I'm fine, Saria?"

No answer.

He coughed again, but then realized something, his foot was stuck under the rubble.

When he regained his sight,he leaned foward and pulled off the rotten peices of wood. He quickly stood up once he freed his foot. He saw Saria, laying not too far away, unconcious.

"Saria!" he ran over to his fallen friend. He pulled the wood that fell on her, then picked her up.

Her eyes flicked open. "L..Link?"

"Yes Saria, it's me, are you okay?"

"Yeah..I think..You?"

Link nodded.

"Hey! I think I found something!" Navi was over in the rubble of the staircase. He put Saria on her feet and ran over to the spot.

"She's right!" Link said. He grabbed the long, wooden object, which was clearly, a bow.

When Saria reached them, she gasped, "Link! That's the Fairy Bow!"

Link soon found a bundle of about thirty arrows, which he strapped to his belt. He heard the familar cackling of the ghost. He looked up and saw the painting of the it.

"Okay, let's see how this thing works," Link pulled out an arrow, then placed it firmly in the bow. He pulled the string back, then released it. It zoomed into the painting. After a louud screetch, the ghost _emerged _from the painting.

"_Who dares to wake me from my sleep_?" The red ghost spoke. Her eyes soon fell to Saria. "_Oh girlie, you're the one Master wants..._" she laughed evily, "_Now let's make this quick and painless-_" She stopped. It took a little while for Saria to notice that there was an arrow in the ghost's stomach. I exploded into flames.

She looked over to see Link, holding the Fairy Bow firmly in his hands. "Thanks."

Link looked over to his friend, "Oh, yeah."

"There are more of those, I believe, known as the Poe Sisters. However if we get rid of it's "Master".."

"Then they'll all be gone, right?" Link finished.

"Right."

"You know this place better than we do," Navi said.

"Okay..well," Saria looked around. "That was the only way to where the "Master" was," she pointed up to where the staircase would've taken them.

"Need a boost?" Link asked.

"Sure."

Link grabbed Saria by the chest and lifted her up to the next level. Once she got up, she looked confused, "How're you gonna get up?"

"Like this," he walked over to where the railing once stood, and hoisted himself up. While balancing, he grabbed the ledge and swung up. "See?"

"Ok..now go through there," she pointed to the door in front of them. They entered the next room.

The room filled with a blue aura, and a staircase curved up a hall. Link leading, they walked up the stairs. At the end was a large room with several paintings. They walked to the center. Silence filled the room. Link filleda chill go up his spine. Saria screamed.

Link quickly turned around to come face to face, with Ganondorf.

* * *

**Sorry that this took me forever to write.**


	15. The Forest Sage

**Eep! sorry I havent had enough time to make this chapter. It's just, Orchestra concerts, Christmas decorating,Blabbing about how much the Goblet of Fire moive ruled all others, and most of all:**

**THE DREADED OMLs! OMLs are the Ordinary Muggle Level exams. In other words, FINALS! I hate my life. It sucks. So I'll get this chapter up, a SS chapter (or 2 mabye) then before Christmas, I'll post a few more (hopefully).**

**Zelda is not mine nor will it ever.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **

**Chapter XIII**

**The Forest Sage**

"You!" was the only thing that Link could say, gripping the Master Sword tightly.

Ganondorf did not respond. Instead he and his black stag rose in the air. Light surrounded them and soon it was revealed it wasn't Ganondorf, but a monster. It had a hard skull mask surrounding it's "face" and was carrying a giant staff. His horse looked even creepier. Itrode through the air into a painting.

"Saria..go hide! Now!" Link said.

"Link..." Saria said.

"Go!"

Saria hurried over to thenearest pillar_. Where did he go_? Link thought in his mind, but was cut off by a surge of electrical energy in his back. Itwent through his entire body, causing him to fall over. Saria screamed.

_What the-_

Another surge hit him. This time, he flew through the air, hitting the pillar where Saria was hiding. "LINK!" she screamed. He got up slowly and tried to locate where the Master Sword was. His vision was blured, but he soon saw it-the exact oppisite side of the room. He had to create a diversion..something..

The Fairy Bow! He drew an arrow and slipped it into the bow. But, where did the Phantom go?

"Look behind you!" He heard Navi yell. Wherewas Navi a few minutes ago?

He could see smoke emerging from a painting, a lot of it. Without evenasking Navi where she was hiding for the past couple minutes, he shot the arrow at it. Now was his chance!Link hurled towards the blade and picked it up. He zoomed around just in time to see an energy ball flying towards him.

"_Hit it back you idiot_!" Navi yelped.

He swung the Master Sword just in time for the energy ball to bounce off the blade, and head towards the Phantom. Link game a look of victory- a little too soon. The energy ball came zooming back at him.

"Again!" Navi said.

He did it again, and again, untill it hit the Phantom head-on. It fell to the ground.

"Now Link!" Navi yelled. He ran as fast as he could, but it was too late, the Phanotom recoverd. The ground begain to shake.The Master Sword flew out of his hands.He felt the tile under him break. The Phantom stared at him with his soul-less face and shot another energy ball at him.

Link tried to move, but couldn't. His foot was stuck in the floor. _Dammit! I'm dead, _he thought. He closed his eyes, waiting for intense pain, but it never came. Well, technically it did, but it was a hard push against his chest, releasing his foot, sending him across the room. He felt his body slam against a pilliar. He opened his eyes. He stopped breathing, _Saria._ She must've jumped in front of him right before he got hit.

"No. No. No. Wake up Saria! Wake up!" He begged. He looked over at her fairy, slamming her small body against Saria's chest. He heard the familar crack of the Phantom shooting an electric energy ball. He whirrled around.

"Keep doing that! Navi, you help!" Link yelled. He pickedup the MasterSword andswung the energy ball back at the Phantom. It hit it in the chest and itfell to the floor. Link ran and lunged at it with the Master Sword. He stabbed the Phantom. Where? He had no idea. It's dead body started to dissapear, and a bone-chilling voice boomedthrough the room.

"_You might have defeated my Phantom boy but the real me won't be so easy!_"

"Ganondorf.." Link muttered.

"_Worthless creation,_" Ganondorf's voice yelled as the Phanotm dissapeared completly.

Link ran as fast as he could over to where Saria laied.

"It's no good.." Her fairy said. "She's...She's.."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Link yelled. As much as he refused to believe it, she looked as pale as a ghost and felt as cold as ice.

"Please wake up Saria..." Link took both of his hands and pushed on Saria's chest. He repeated, and repeated, but she did not wake.

"Link..." he felt Navi's small hand touch his shoulder. He stopped. Link stared down at his best friend, dead.

"We need to leave," Navi whispered.

Link didn't move. He didn't turn to Navi, or do anything. He just stared down at Saria.

"He'll pay," Link said.

"What?" Navi said.

"HE'LL PAY! GANONDORF WILL PAY FOR THIS! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Link slammed his fist on the ground next to him. He didn't want to leave Saria's body.

Memories came to him. Saria smiling at him, his first meeting with Navi, the first time he hit Mido for taunting him, and Saria playing her ocarina for him.

The ocarina...He still had it! He pulled out Saria's old fairy ocarina and smiled at it. He put the mouthpeice in his mouth and blew. A muffled sound came out. He kept blowing and blowing untill finally the note that came out was clear and beautiful. He then played the song Saria loved so much to play for him. He played it loudly and lively, just as if Saria was alive a breathing right in front of him. He wanted everyone to hear him.The Kokiri tribe, Ganondorf,even the realm of the heavens above.He stopped playing. Link opened his eyes. Something had happened he didn't expect.

Light filled the room. Warmness overcame Link. A green light surrounded Saria and circled her corpse. It faded.

Saria's eyes opened.

The two fairies gasped. Link smiled.

"L..Link?"

"Saria, you're okay!"

"Did you...do this?" She asked.

He smiled agian, and nodded.

"Thank you." She grabbed Link and hugged him. Saria was alive. He almost cried.

The tearful moment didn't last too long, a blue light soon surrounded the two and Link felt himself float away, leave the forest temple, leave the world.

The light faded, and Link soon realized Saria wasn't there anymore. He looked around. He was staning in the Chamber of the Sages.

"Link."

He spun around. Standing on the green platform was Saria.

"Thank you for awakening me as the Sage of the Forest," she spoke.

"Saria, you're the Forest Sage?" Link said amazed.

"I now understand we can't live in the same world anymore-"

"What?"

"Please don't be sad Link, you need to save Hyrule! Without my help this county's doomed," Saria continued.

Link looked back at her, "I..understand."

"Please take this medalion Link,"a green light appeared in front of him and a medalionlanded in his hands. It dissapeared, and Linkfelt something strangeenter his body.

"Please remember that I will always be your friend," Saria said as everything begain to fade out.

Navi squealed.

They werestanding right in front of the deadGreat Deku Tree.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**


	16. The Truth and the Lies

**Welcome to another Chapter of The Legend of Zel-**

**_The page suddenly goes black_**

**Mysterious Voice- We are very proud to interrupt the current programing.**

**Another Mysterious Voice- In times of darkness...**

**Mysterious Voice- Heros must rise...**

**Another Mysterious Voice- Heros must fall...**

**Mysterious Voice- And some may need-**

**A high-pitched Mysterious voice- TACOS!**

**_The page lights back up to reveal Red, Purple and Gir._**

**Red- Hey! The lights aren't supposed to be on yet!**

**Purple- You ruined everything!**

**Me- Oh..sorry.**

**_The page goes black again_**

**Purple's Voice- Coming soon to the udderly insane world of fanfictions...**

**Red's Voice- A new kind of hero.**

**Purple'sVoice- Now!**

**_The lights come on, revealing Zim dressed up asLink._**

**Zim- Who agreed to let me do this?**

**A big booming voice- IN THE WORLD OF IRK A LEGEND EXISTS.**

**Zim- _eyes the screen_**

**A BBV- NOT THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Zim- Really?**

**A BBV- THE LEGEND OF GAZ.**

**Gaz- Great. **

**A BBV- WILL THE HERO OF DOOM RISE?**

**Zim- YES! THE SUPERIOR ZIM SHALL RISE!**

**A BBV- Or will Dib conquer Irk?**

**Zim- Hey! I though this was Li-**

**_A black..thing crushes Zim that says 'The Legend of Gaz: Ocarina of Doom, coming soon'_**

**He he...Like it? I'm currently writing it in a journal thing of supronic doominess.**

**I have a super case of writer's block on my other stories. So I decided to write on this one.**

**I do not ownZelda orZimin all of their superiorness. Oh yeah, I also don't own the chapter name. I got it from the song Going Under by Evanescence. You know:**

_Blurring and Stirring the _**_truth and the lies_...**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina ofTime**

**Chapter XVI**

**The Truth andthe Lies**

"Woa..." Was the only thing Link could say.

The Great Deku Tree's "body" had decayed a great deal. The trunk had turned a dark black color and looked as if one would touch it, it would completly deteriorate. All of it's leaves had fallen, and the atmosphere consisted of death.

Link wondered if he should leave or not. He looked over at Navi, who seemed to be staring at the late Great Deku Tree, her wings only fluttering so often so she could stay in the air. The once rich soil felt hard under his feet. He looked down at the ground.

"Hey...What's _that_?" He asked.

It looked like a long, thick weed had sprouted from the ground. The ground around it begain to turn green and grass sprouted. Link's feet sank only a centimeter into the soil. Warmth spread around his body, like it did in the forest temple. He looked back at the "weed".

"Hello!" It said joyfully.

The shock almost sent Link to the ground.

"Navi...did that thing just speak to me?" he whispered.

It had widened out some more, and it now had...a face?

"Um...Yes Link, it did...I think," Navi said.

"Welcome back Link and Navi!" It spoke again. It's voice was powerful yet child-like.

"Erm...I know this might sound...odd, but what...er...who are you?" Link asked.

"Why I am the Great Deku Tree Sprout!" it said. "Though I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Link and Navi."

"What do you mean?" Link was very confused about this "Sprout."

"You broke the curse that was put on this forest seven years ago. The entire forest owes you their thanks," the sprout said.

"It would be better if no one really knew my true identity, thank you very much," Link said.

"I can understand why you may feel _embaressed_, or _shocked _with your new body, but there is one thing I must tell you," the Sprout spoke.

"Okay," Link agreed.

"The story starts seventeen years ago. The Imprisioning war was going on, the war that involved every race in Hyrule except the Kokiri," the Sprout's voice suddenly went from happy to serious. "The cause of the war was unknown, though only three beings knew the cause, the Queen of Hyrule, who was murdered soon after giving birth to her child, Zelda. Rauru, the Light Sage, who was safe in the Sacred Realm, and finally, my predecessor.

"I enherited the knowledge that the one before me had, if I didn't, I'd be completly useless. The cause of the war was Ganondorf. He wanted the Triforce. The war ended soon after a baby was born. Ganondorf sent his troops to burn down the house and bring the baby to him. The mother escaped with the baby after seeing her own husband die. She ran untill she ended up here, right where we speak at this very moment."

Link didn't like where this story was going.

"She entrusted the care of her child to the one before me, and soon, she passed away. You might be wondering who that baby was, correct?"

Link gulped, "mabye..." he felt like his throat was closing off. He knew how this would end.

"Link, the baby was...You."

Link felt like he had lost all control of his body, because he fell to his knees. "I'm...a Hylian?"

The Sprout closed it's eyes, "yes."

"Why...why didn't I ever know?" Link asked, feeling like he was going to pass out.

"Your mother felt it would be better if you were raised to be a Kokiri, though she didn't possibly think of this happening," the Sprout said.

Link was speechless. Navi flew from his shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but if Link was a Hylian, then...if he wasn't the Hero of Time, wouldn't he grow up anyway?"

"Yes..I suppose, though when the time was right, you would know. Link, you must understand, you were destined to leave the forest. Ganondorf knew you were the key to get to the Sacred Realm."

"Though he tricked me anyway," Link said.

"Yes Link, sadly, that is true. Listen to me, you must leave the forest and awaken the other sages! I bid you farewell."

"Yeah...Bye."

Link left the Great Deku Tree's meadow. He then saw the last person he wanted to see.

Mido.

****


	17. Nowhere to Go

**Yeah...sorta just abandoned it again. And I must say...I HAVE SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK ON SORCER'S STONE! I'll probably post the next chapter (starrin' Harry!) next week when I have nothing else to do. Or I have a writing spark.**

**Disclamer of DOOM: Zelda ish not mine! **

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

**Chapter XVII**

**Nowhere to go**

"What do you want?"Link asked. Navi quickly hid in his hat.

"You...weren't lying," Mido said. "I didn't think you'd actually get rid of everything."

"Sometimes you can't trust your thoughts. Believe me I know," Link begain to walk over towards the exit, though Mido stopped him.

"Hey! Where's Saria?" He asked.

Link glared at him. "Gone."

Mido went pale, "No! You're lying!"

"She's not dead. She's just..." Link stopped. He had no idea what to say. "She's the Forest Sage."

"Huh?" Mido said, oviously not taking him seriously.

Link wondered how he could make this so Mido could understand.

"She...Protects the forest...Sorta like the Great Deku Tree does. Except...Her magic makes it so nothing...No evil can get in here," Link said.

"So...she's not coming back?" Mido questioned.

"No. Though she'll always be here in spirit," said Link. He walked around Mido, walking towards the exit; knowing he would never come back...

"Link? What's it like out there?"

Link froze. "Excuse me?"

Mido looked back up at him, "I asked, what is it like out there?"

"How do you know -"

"You're Link? Well, I think it's ovious. You look exactly like him. Except you taller, your voice's deeper, your hair is a little longer-"

"Okay, I get the point."

Mido smiled in victory, "Well? Are you gonna tell me what it's like out there?"

Link hesitated, "Erm...well...you see...When I first left," he pulled his hat off so Navi could fly out, "It was much different than it is now." He explained how beautiful Hyrule was outside the forest and how it was now, but left out the part about Ganondorf, and the seven years he was sealed up.

"So...you're leaving? Forever?" Mido asked.

Link nodded. He walked towards the exit but was stopped yet again by Mido.

"I...I'm sorry," he said.

Link turned his head and smiled. He walked on. He soon dissapeared from the forest; leaving behind his life before all this started. He had no home. He had no one to go to. Nowhere to live.

He had just reached Epona, who was grazing over by the Zora's River. He could hear footsteps behind him.

"So...I'm guessing by the look of yourself, you've awakened the forest sage?" Sheik said.

Link nodded. "Sheik? What are your parents like?"

Sheik stumbled a bit, "er...They're dead."

"Oh i'm..."

Sheik stopped him, "No...I never knew my mom and my dad was never really there for me. You found out, didn't you?"

"What?" Link asked, "what do you mean?"

"I know your a Hylian,I can tell. Kokiri never grow up," Sheik noted. He seemed to know alot of stuff Link didn't.

"It feels..different..to know that you actually came from something...not just put into the world with no real purpose," Link said.

"Fairies have no parents either," Navi added.

"Everybody has a purpose Link. They all have their time in life when they do the one thing that changes everything. Mabye soon you'll realize that.

Link climbed up onto Epona.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks. It's getting late. I suguest you find aplace in Kakiriko Village to stay."

* * *

**Done. This chapter was originally going to be a sonfic,though I decided not to.**


End file.
